Fubuki
Fubuki (フブキ, Fubuki), also known as Blizzard of Hell (地獄のフブキ, Jigoku no Fubuki), is an esper, the younger sister of Tatsumaki and the leader of the B-Class superhero group, "The Blizzard Group". Appearance Fubuki is a young woman with a curvaceous figure. She has chin length, dark green hair and light green eyes. She wears her long white fur coat draped over her dark green dress wearing thigh-high black boots and wears several necklaces. Fubuki.png|Fubuki Personality Fubuki is a rather confident individual, who does not doubt her abilities, she would do anything to secure her position as the # 1 Superhero in B-Class, such as inviting those possible threats like Saitama to the Blizzard Group. If refused, she would take them down, becoming a source of the "newbie crushing" commonly practiced by aspiring professional heroes. However, despite Fubuki's psychic talents and potential it has been shown that she in fact holds a massive inferiority complex, insecure and frustrated at living in the shadow of her sister Tatsumaki. While she agrees with Genos that she's capable of reaching the higher ranks of A-Class, she believes she could never reach the top of it, let alone reaching S-Class due Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask, who even Atomic Samurai's three disciples could not surpass, standing at #1 preventing anyone from advancing to S class. As such, she gathered those of lower rank than her hoping she might one day surpass her sister through strength in numbers as opposed to Tatsumaki who works alone. She relies heavily on her group to advance in rank, despite her talents in telekinesis. By the time after Saitama encourages her and her groups to be stronger to the top with their own strength to risk their life to save lives, and reconciling her relationship with her sister, Fubuki finally overcome her fear and weakness and determine to be stronger and further her rank to A-Class. She strikes up an odd friendship with Saitama after her introduction, even being shown at this house with his other friends. Intrigued by how S-Class heroes have befriended him, she clearly wants to change herself and be a better person. She's persistent in her efforts to recruit Saitama, but resorts to persuasion or trickery. In the side story it has been revealed that Fubuki greatly cares about her lackeys. They in turn highly respect her. Plot Hero Association Saga A New Wind Blows During the fight against Demonic Fan, Fubuki and her underlings try to defeat the mysterious being but are easily beaten by it and are subsequently rescued by Miss Fubuki's sister, Tatsumaki who takes her away after defeating the Fan. The Terrifying City Fubuki and the Blizzard Group makes a brief cameo only in the anime. Eyelashes tells her about the Z-City ghost town where Saitama lives after the destruction wrought by his fight with Kombu Infinity. She declines to look into it. Human Monster Saga The Blizzard Group Arc Fubuki, along with Eyelashes and Mountain Ape go to Saitama's place to convince him into joining their group. However, the latter's casual refusal urged them to take him down but backfired as Eyelashes and Mountain Ape were easily knocked out. She expresses her will to secure her position as the # 1 in B-Class and attacked Saitama with a psychic barrage, but Saitama is not surprised by her ability. Saitama withstood all of her attacks and even patronizes her about being a hero. She asserts her will and continued to attack, this time with a box cutter, but was caught up by the impact of Genos's attack on Sonic, who evaded it. Saitama quickly got between Fubuki and Geno's attack, which would have probably killed her. Wondering about Genos's presence, she is more surprised that the S-Class Hero actually called himself the disciple of the B-Class Saitama. Genos recognizes her but misinterprets her position as being due to a failed attempt at taking down Saitama, when in actuality she was caught in his attack. Sonic then proceed to attack Genos with exploding shurikens but Genos was not hurt. The two are on equal footing and Saitama tries to stop them. Upon observing Saitama's ability while battling Sonic, she found him that Saitama is too strong and not even normal at all. It is revealed that she has an inferiority complex due to her sister's own power. Due to this, she founded the Blizzard group in order to surpass her sister, who is a lone wolf. Still, she reveals that she does not want to advance to A-class due to the A-class heroes being overwhelmingly powerful, such as the disciples of Atomic Samurai and Handsomely masked sweet mask. However, she acknowledges that she can get to upper ranks of A-Class. In a final attempt to persuade Saitama in joining her faction, Fubuki belittled Saitama, saying he won't advance like a lone wolf. However, at the entrance of King, her opinion on Saitama changed and since then, she wanted to follow him, since the strong are attracted to Saitama. This leaves Fubuki with a certain envy for Saitama. Struggle of the Blizzard Group The Blizzard Group is in need of a new car. Fubuki suggests that there are plenty of flyers nearby and if they, the Blizzard Group, work together they should be able to earn 5 million, enough to buy a new car. The Blizzard Group begins on their part time jobs for a week, Fubuki decides to hunt down criminals and monsters. By the end of the week, she earns 2 million. Numbers Fubuki once again attempts to convince Saitama to become a member of the Blizzard Group. When it's clear Eyelashes' arguments aren't working, Saitama is distracted with video games, Fubuki offers to have Saitama and his group (Genos, Bang, and King) go up against the Blizzard Group and whoever loses has to do whatever the winner says. Fubuki then has Saitama and his friends play her group at fighting games, Bang losing due to not knowing how to play, Genos crushing the controller, and Saitama not being skilled enough. Eventually it comes down to King who proceeds to defeat Fubuki's men in a thirty-game winning streak. Shocked, she follows Saitama and his group as they deal with a Demon-level threat several other Heroes were caught up in. When Child Emperor scans Fubuki and shows that her physical abilities are the same as an average person she sinks further into depression. Saitama tells Fubuki she should stop being so concerned with rankings and power levels and letting her surroundings rule her. Remembering her sister saying the same thing, Fubuki snaps out of it and proceeds to annihilate a swarm of parasitic monsters with her psychic powers. She admits she lost to Saitama, but claims she still hasn't given up. Reminding her of the bargain of the bet, Saitama has her treat him and his friends to dinner. She then delays it when she counts calories. Monster Raid Arc Fubuki stops Do-S' whip before it is able to hit the Blizzard Group in mid-air. As the fight continues, Fubuki is struggling against Do-S. All of Fubuki's subordinates have turned into love slaves. During the fight, Fubuki thinks about what Saitama told her. The thought enrages Fubuki and she launches a wave of telekinesis, stopping all of the love slaves. While Fubuki tries to hold off Do-S's love slaves, Do-S's whip eventually manages to pierce through Fubuki's telekinesis and hit Fubuki. Do-S then proceeds to hit Fubuki multiple times. Believing that she has Fubuki's mind under her control, Do-S approaches Fubuki and tells the hero about her plans to lure Tatsumaki out. Enraged, Fubuki sends Do-S flying back. Before Do-S could get a hold of the situation, Fubuki uses Hell Storm, which slightly injures Do-S. As it turns out Fubuki did not succumb the monster's mind control. Do-S changes her plans and decides to kill Fubuki instead of using the hero to lure Tatsumaki out. Fubuki tells the monster that her sister would come anyway. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Monster Association Arc During Garou's "hero hunt", she was invited to Saitama's place for dinner with the other friends of him and they made up their mind about the current situation. During the attack to the Monster Association, she came later at the scene with Genos, Bang and Bomb, finding Overgrown Rover guarding the entrance and starting a fight against it. The monster revealed tough to the point that neither the combined attacks of the group injured it and Bang rhetorically asked why Rover couldn't simply shit down and stay calm; Rover understood that as a command and obediently sit, stopping the fight. The group then remained trapped under the ruins of the headquarters when Tatsumaki flipped and smashed it. In a first moment, Fubuki didn't reach the surface because he felt with her psychic capability the presence of Tastumaki's power (she didn't want to get in her way), but after her sister was a lot weakened, Fubuki decided to emerge and, after she found out the Monster Association leader was her former friend and assistant Psykos, she decided to take care of her. After she discovered Psykos was way more powerful then she, Fubuki used a special technique to deflect the psychic waves of her enemy. Psykos, more powerful but less flexible and expert, tried all she'd got against Fubuki and ended up unconscious. Moments after that victory, Fubuki encountered Garou which defeated her in no time and traumatized her with his overwhelming power. Later on, she was found by King and they both witness the victory of Saitama against Garou; after the fight, Fubuki helped Bang escape from the ruins with her telekinesis. Psychic Sisters Arc After the defeat of the Monster Association, she and Saitama came to the Heroes Association new headquarter's prison for monsters in order to interrogate Psykos, which was lock in there, about what she has seen into the future that has made her crazy, but before she could ask the questions, Tatsumaki, which found out that Psycos was still alive and imprisoned there, came in totally furious with the intent to finish the survived monster. Fubuki tried to resist her sister starting a fight with her that hard to cause earthquakes to all the Hero Association new headquarter and smash the jails' walls where various monsters were been kept locked (even though part of the monsters were killed by Fubuki's attacks and the rest were eliminated by Saitama before they could cause troubles).Fubuki attempts to save Psykos from her sister and eventually has to fight with Tatsumaki. Despite Fubuki using all of her strenght to stop the sister, it was utterly pointless; in the moment when Tatsumaki was about to make her sister unconscious, Saitama intervened to rescue Fubuki. While Saitama tried to keep Tatsumaki away from endangering Fubuki, the civilians and Psykos, Fubuki had no choice to disband her group for her and their safeties from her sister's madness. She then rejoined her older sister to end their fight. However, Fubuki did not realize that her former group still follows her to help her in the battle, owing her debts whether they are still a group or not, since the groups' bonds will never fade away. In fact, her group joined her when she was about to face again Tatsumaki and, after all the members prepared to fight at their top, the fight was stopped due to the still convalescent status of Tatsumaki, which still didn't recovered from the harsh war with the Monster Association, and the arrive of Saitama, which returned after he was trapped underground by Tatsumaki. Fubuki then, together with her beloved group, prepared to come back to the heasquarter and settle the monsters which escaped during her duel with the sister. Abilities & Powers Fubuki is the strongest among her group and her class, with Saitama as the only exception. She also claims to be capable enough to reach an upper rank in A-Class. However, she was easily defeated by the Demonic Fan and knocked out. Physically, she appears to be no different than a normal person, Child Emperor's scanning device listed her at a mere "19" while many B-Class heroes are several hundred and A-Class are in the thousands. However, it should be noted that the device was cracked at this point (likely from scanning herself or Saitama) and Child Emperor admitted it was still in the prototype phase and was not too useful in combat. Beyond her fighting abilities she has proven a fairly capable leader being able to lead a small army (the blizzard group) effectively and they in turn follow her completely. Supernatural Abilities Psychokinesis: Although not nearly as powerful as her sister Tatsumaki, Fubuki is a skilled esper. Even as a young girl, she was allegedly capable of moving a truck. She has displayed the ability to redirect an attack from a Disaster Level Dragon Mysterious Being, although she was visibly exhausted afterwards and claimed not to be able to do it a second time. Unlike most espers, Fubuki has developed the ability to control the trajectory of her telekinetic signals, which generally travel in a straight line. Although this ability does not directly affect the power of her telekinesis, it allowed her to create a powerful defensive technique. Fighting Style Expert Psychic Combatant: Fubuki has been shown to mainly use her psychokinesis when fighting an opponent, throwing rocks, pebbles and various other items at her target, or manipulating their surroundings to her advantage to impede or crush them. Through her constant research and quest for versatility and innovation, Fubuki has learned notions that not even her sister knows about, such as that resistance to psychokinesis is directly linked to one's willpower. Despite her experience, she still lacks some control over her strength, there have been a couple instances where she worries that she might have over done her attacks. *'Hell Storm' (地獄嵐, Jigoku Arashi): Fubuki surrounds the target with a strong tornado, drawing in rocks and nearby small objects to inflict damage along with the wind. *'Psychic Whirlwind' (): By making her psychokinetic signals move in circles around her, Fubuki can create a whirlwind capable of harmlessly redirecting telekinetic attacks much stronger than her own, as she showed in her fight with Psykos. The technique also has a jamming effect: if another esper steps into the whirlwind, they will allegedly be unable to use their abilities. Fubuki developed this defensive technique in order to surpass her sister, Tatsumaki. Unfortunately, her sister already developed that technique during her childhood, long before Fubuki did, and resisted its jamming. *'Psychic Strike '(): By making a chopping motion with her hand, Fubuki can hit a target on the back of the neck with her telekinesis, knocking them out. *'Psychic Binding' (): An ability used to suppress the power of another esper. Fubuki claims she can block her sister for ten seconds with it, although Tatsumaki easily freed herself in much less. *'Hell Cluster' (): Fubuki gathers debris from her surroundings and crushes the opponent with it. Miscellaneous Abilities Mental Resistance: Fubuki, possibly due to her strong ego, was able to free herself from Do-S' mind control. Equipment Box Cutter: She was seen using a box cutter as a melee weapon against Saitama. Hero Rating Fubuki's rating determined by the Hero Association. Anime and Manga Differences *Fubuki was introduced earlier in the anime than in the manga excluding the extra and special chapters. She also did the next episode preview of episode 6, shocked when Eyelashes tells her the Blizzard Group won't be appearing in the next episode. *Fubuki made a second appearance in the One Punch Man Special Episode 5, The Blizzard Group was also featured. Major Battles *Fubuki vs Demonic Fan *Fubuki vs Saitama *Fubuki vs Hyaha Axe *Fubuki vs Saitama vs King vs Genos vs Bang *Fubuki, Genos, Bang, Bomb vs Overgrown Rover *Fubuki vs Psykos *Fubuki vs Tatsumaki Quotes *(To Saitama)"I won't hand over the position I worked so hard for!" *''"I could not be the best. Having the intellect, strength, power of comprehension, and the psychic power I was born with, I was supposed to be the being standing at the top. If she didn't exist... my biological sister, the strongest esper."'' Trivia * She is ranked second overall in the latest official character poll, beaten out with a narrow margin by Saitama himself. This was despite her being only in a handful of chapters. * She has had several special chapters focusing on her or the Blizzard Group. * Fubuki gives the episode monologue for Episode 7 at the end of Episode 6. References Navigation zh:吹雪 Category:Characters Category:Leader Category:Superheroes Category:Human Category:Female Category:B-Class Category:Anti-Heroes Category:The Blizzard Group Category:Esper